Animalistic Need
by BeautifulDhampir
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are finally alone to devour one another with their animalistic needs for one another. This is what happens between Chapter 8 and 9 of my story Final Salvation and is intended for VERY MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.


**Sorry this took a few days to get up! I put it in the summary; however, I am going to enforce what I said. THIS IS A ONE SHOT LEMON SCENE AND IS VERY SEXUALLY GRAPHIC, EXPLICIT, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF. IT IS INTENDED FOR **_**VERY**_** MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!**** If you do not want to read something of the above stated nature, then absolutely do not read this! Do not leave reviews of it being inappropriate, because I have thoroughly warned any and all who keep reading below this warning. Usual ****Disclaimer:**** Richelle Mead owns VA, Dimitri and Rose, but this scene is mine. **

"You're the only thing I need Roza" he said while combing his hand through my hair softly. He then walked over to the door and locked it…both locks. Then he pulled the shade over the window before turning back walking towards me. I don't know if it was passionate fury or an animalistic need to have him, but I took two fast steps and jumped in his arms as I wrapped mine around his neck with his hair in my fists, putting one leg around his waist. He must have felt the need of our desire as he wrapped one arm around my leg and lifted me by my waist taking me back against the wall, kissing me passionately with every step. Everything had always tried to keep us apart. Life, society and even death, but nothing would stand in my way to keep me from this man at this moment.

His lips were pressed softly against mine but moved furiously and he once again licked my lips and my mouth opened to intertwine our tongues. He set me down on the ground with my back still against the wall and my arms now trailing down his back as he brought his hands around entangled in my hair to hold my face. His kisses become gentle and controlled then back to furious before he gently bit my lower lip. My eyes opened to look at his and they were full of passion and desire, telling me without a word that I was the only one he wanted. He quickly had his hands to the hemline of my tank top and I lifted my arms as he pulled it up. I remembered I didn't put on a bra and looked to see his eyes grow even darker with desire as they roamed my body. I rubbed my hands from his abs up to his chest as he hooked his fingers into my yoga pants and underwear and pulled them down. He looked me up and down, almost in a way to make me feel self conscious until he spoke. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You truly are a goddess." Before I could respond his lips were back to mine furiously moving as his hands rubbed my hips and moved up to my breasts. In the meantime I pulled his shorts down with my right hand and then I felt his excitement press against me. This time we weren't going to take it slow, we needed each other almost like we needed air, and we needed it now. He put his hands underneath my butt and lifted me up against the wall and I felt him guide his penis into me. He stopped for a brief second and brushed the hair out of my face and said "I love you." I replied by leaning forward and whispering "I love you too" as I pulled myself up and sank back down on his extremely large manhood. That was all it took for him to respond by moving in and out at a faster rhythm and the feeling was insatiable. My muscles contracted around him each time he thrusted into me and I began to moan loudly. His hot breath was against my neck as he was trailing kisses and bites down my neck and then he leaned back trying to thrust deeper. He was almost on my nerve spot and I screamed "Faster Dimitri" and he complied by leaning into me moaning loudly with me as I felt him shudder his release into me and the wetness made me cum hard. I leaned my body forward resting my arms around his neck as my body was still quivering and spasming. After he stood there for a few minutes enjoying my warmth he lifted me up and set me down while kissing me. His breathing was still ragged, just like mine, but he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "That was amazing." I looked into his dark eyes and smiled knowing that the night had just begun. We regretfully started to get dressed and when we both had our clothes on, he came up behind me and whispered into my ear, "I didn't get to worship your body like I wanted." I tilted my head back and said the only thing that I knew would get us to our room faster. "You have no idea what I am going to do to you when we get back to our room." With saying that, Dimitri lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder nearly running into the door he was moving so fast. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I heard him fumbling with the door lock and when he finally had the door opened he asked, "What is so funny?" I had never seen Dimitri act so excited and I was glad to know that I had that effect on him. "I can't believe you had trouble unlocking the door." He started to chuckle as he was moving to the house faster and said, "You're lucky I didn't kick it down, but I thought someone would notice."

We finally were upstairs when he looked at me breathless and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on him. He turned on some music and started to light the candles while I waited on the edge of the bed. He walked over to me and lifted me off the bed to where I was standing in the darkness with my body pressed against him. He started to sway me to the music and it was so sexy as we danced with his warm breath on my ear and my one arm around his neck while he was holding the hand of the other pressed against his heart. He leaned down and started to kiss me, soft and gentle this time. His warm, soft lips were so gentle on mine that they acted as if it was the first time they ever met mine. He then broke our kiss but made up for it by beginning a trail of sensuous ones beginning from behind my ear down my neck. I wanted him then, but he was taking his time with me this time. We were walking backwards to the wall as he brought his hands to my arms and lifted them above my head and he started kissing my arms, starting from the inside of my wrist and began to trail down slowly to my elbow and then to my shoulder. I was letting out small moans of pleasure because just his kiss caused me such a high and made me need him so badly, that I could hardly breathe. I began to move my hips against his, slightly arching my back which pushed my chest against him. When he got to my shoulder, his hands loosened from mine and began to explore my chest and stomach, but I still kept my hands above my head trying to clutch onto the wall that gave nothing. He was kissing my shoulder when his hand slid under my tank top and started pushing upwards painfully slow. He then quickly dropped down to his knees and reached his lips forward to kiss and nibble a trail up my waist as he was lifting my tank top with his hands. I reached down and lifted my tank top the rest of the way and he didn't even look up, his eyes were set on pleasuring my every need with the trail of pleasure he was creating. My hands moved down and were now entangled and clenching his hair. I was trying not to pull, but when he hit certain spots, I couldn't help the way it made my body react. His right hand reached up and started to massage my breast while his other hand was around my waist on my back pushing me closer to him. His mouth found my breast and he started to suck and lick just as slow as his trail of kisses were. The way his lips could pleasure my body made me start to moan louder and push myself closer into him. I moved my hands down the back of his head to his shoulders where I could feel the intensity of him cause my nails to occasionally drag and scratch his back. He was making a growling sound each time my body jerked because of his many talents, but it only turned me on more. When his mouth finally reached my other breast his hand started to tug at the top of my pants, so I moved my hand on top of his and looked down at him as he gripped the top and pulled them down slowly. His head ducked down following my now bare skin with kisses from my thigh, to my knee down to my calves and slowly back up to the insides of my thigh. My underwear were still on but he began to bite and suck on the outside of them before he started moving them down slowly too. I stepped out of them and he tossed them across the room before looking up at me and then focusing back to his work dutifully. He began kissing the inside of my thigh again and back to the edge of my bikini line when he lifted my left leg up and rested it on his shoulder. His hands travelled around and were moving up and down the back of my thighs and over my butt but then I felt his tongue trace my lips and every thought I had disappeared. I arched my back pushing myself closer to him and he used his hand to part my lips as he started using his tongue to massage my clit. It felt so amazing and sensitive that every time his tongue moved I could feel my muscles getting tighter and tighter, bringing me closer to the edge. I was on the verge of ecstasy when he then slid a finger inside me and started to move it in and out and I could feel my release coming. He then added another finger and increased the movement of his tongue and began to suck on my clit which caused me to cum in loud moans. My nails were digging in his back and I was almost screaming his name when he removed his fingers but still kissed my clit gently as the spasms still tore through my body. He stood up, still trailing kisses up my body and lifted me up as he moved his lips to mine, kissing me just as ferociously as I needed him inside. He turned us around while walking and laid me down on the bed gently lying himself on top and he broke our kiss to kiss down the side of my neck and to my shoulder. He wasn't the only one who was going to give their all in foreplay, so I wrapped my leg around the inside of his and pushed to roll us over. He looked shocked but leaned his head back against the bed as his hands were resting on my hips. I started kissing and nibbling on his neck and I began to trail down his bare chest to his nipple. I was so wet for him that I wanted him to take me now, but I had to worship his body just like he had done to mine. I was sucking on his nipple as I reached my hand down and gripped his hard shaft through his shorts and started moving my hand slowly up and down. He was lifting his body up off the bed, slightly higher with each stroke and I heard him moan my name, "Roza…..oh Roza". To my amazement he was growing even larger but so was our excitement. I then gripped the top of both his boxers and shorts and pushed them down to his knees and then put my leg in between his and pushed them all the way off with my foot. I was straddling his legs as I put my hands on his chest and dragged downward with my nails and took him into my mouth. I heard him gasp as he lifted his hips and I put one hand around his shaft with the other squeezing his thigh. There was no way all of him was going to fit into my mouth so I began to suck and swirl my tongue around his head while my hand slid up and down his shaft. He was growling with pleasure and then when I looked up to his face I saw his head thrown back and his arms were now out gripping onto the sheets as if he were holding on for dear life. I could feel the pleasure building in him as I continued to swirl my tongue and so I decided to make him wait for his release. I quickly took my mouth off of him and went for his hipbone and started to trail up his hardened abs when he flipped us over again so he was on top with my legs on either side of him. I looked into his eyes and they showed how much he needed me, but I wondered if he knew that I needed him just as badly. He reached down and guided himself into me and pushed in slowly, which made me gasp at the sudden filling of my core and arch my back pressing our skin tightly together. He had one arm holding his weight up and the other around my waist and up my back as he was kissing my back when he started to move in and out of me. The rhythm was slow at first and started to build speed gradually and it felt amazing, we fit so tightly together in this moment of pure need and lust. He started to move his hips in a figure eight motion which was making my muscles begin to tighten again and I couldn't help but moan his name, "Dimitri, my god". He crushed his lips to mine and was alternating the rhythm of his thrusts from painfully slow to slightly fast. It was the perfect combination for us to enjoy each other and build the intensity of our pleasure. I put my feet flat on the bed and pushed my body upwards to where I was sitting in Dimitri's lap with my legs on either side of him and to where he was sitting straight up with his legs bent at the knee underneath him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and he had his on both sides of my face with some hair caught in his fingers. We were rocking gently back and forth and we were at an angle to where each time we rocked forward he pushed on my nerve spot and then off when we rocked backward. He was whispering in Russian to me as we were moving and then I started to lift my body up slightly as we moved bringing myself down harder around him causing us both to moan. He wrapped both his arms around me and placed his hands lightly on back and rubbed up and down with our movements as he kissed the top of my chest. I hadn't even released yet, but I felt pure ecstasy running through my veins and the look on his face showed how deep our love was. I then put my hands on his chest and pushed him back slowly to where he was laying down flat with me on top. I started to lift and swivel my hips, sinking down in a rhythmic pattern that made Dimitri tilt his back moaning. He looked back up to me as he started to move his hips up and down with me and he rested his hands on my hips, gripping my sides. I had my hands on his chest and I felt like we were both going to explode from the pressure when I came down hard one last time and I felt him cum as he was speaking Russian. The wetness and him speaking in his rough, sexy voice caused me to go over the edge and I came so hard that I started to see black spots and white flashing lights and I screamed "Dimitri." I laid down on his chest and both of our breathing was ragged and short. He started rubbing my back and combing a hand through my hair. I finally decided to get off from on top of him and turned and threw my head into my pillow exhausted and in pure bliss. He joined me, lying next to me so we were both facing each other and he rested an arm underneath my head and around my hip. I folded my arms across my chest and snuggled into his as he reached down for the sheet and pulled it halfway over us. I was starting to drift off to sleep to the sound of his breathing when he whispered, "I love you more than anything my Roza." I smiled with my eyes closed and I simply replied, "I love you more." I then fell into the best sleep I had ever had in my entire life.

**You guys better love me. I am now more sexually frustrated than I have been in years. Your welcome! I am taking a HUGE hit for the team! ;)**


End file.
